Strong Profound Bond
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Não podemos confiar neles. – ela retrucou, parecendo prever o que aconteceria com Castiel se eles se aproximassem novamente, especialmente se ele se aproximasse de Dean, tinha ouvido falar da 'ligação profunda' que os dois compartilhavam, não podia deixar que ele voltasse a ser como antes.' - eu coloquei humor aí, mas só por causa de uma frase do Cas que eu achei hilária '-'


**Strong Profound Bond**

Apareceu para eles, matou o demônio que tentava acabar com Sam, não estava hesitando, mas quando olhou nos olhos de Dean, tudo o que Naomi lhe dissera, tudo o que ela tinha lhe feito fazer com as cópias exatas do caçador... Tudo caiu por terra e ele, por instante, pareceu voltar a ser o de antes, o Castiel, guardião de Dean.

Naomi lhe disse que estava pronto, ela lhe disse que tinha sido brutal, sem hesitação. Ela lhe disse que deveria matar Dean, exatamente como fizera com os clones dele, mas ela nunca conseguiria controlá-lo a ponto de transformá-lo por completo. Nunca. Ele sempre seria o anjo de Dean, seria como ir contra as forças da natureza se ela lhe dissesse que tinha que matá-lo.

Foi Sam quem começou com as perguntas, mas antes que se virasse para encará-lo, sentia o olhar de Dean queimar em suas costas, sabia que era ele quem mais queria saber por onde tinha andado, onde tinha estado e com quem.

_Você me ouviu, não ouviu? – a voz de Dean soou grave e sentiu vontade de ajoelhar aos seus pés e dizer que sim, que tinha ouvido, mas que não pudera comparecer ao seu chamado, tivera vontade de chorar e pedir perdão, tivera vontade de sentir os braços dele em volta de seu corpo, sentiu vontade de ouvir sua voz lhe dizendo que estavam juntos, que o ajudaria e que juntos poderiam acabar com Naomi, assim como tinham feito com Lúcifer e Miguel.

_Você rezou pra ele? – ainda estava de costas quando ouviu Sam perguntar, ele parecia surpreso, afinal, Dean não rezava e o irmão sabia disso.

_Sim, eu ouvi você. – respondeu, tentando não demonstrar muita coisa com a voz. – Mas não é por isso que eu estou aqui. – disse, sentando-se. – Eu tenho caçado demônios.

_Então é você. – Sam acusou. – Por que? – Castiel sentiu vontade de perguntar o porque dele estar preocupado, matar demônios era algo bom, porque ele não podia simplesmente ficar feliz?!

_O que eu devo dizer a eles? – perguntou a Naomi, sentindo-se como antes, inútil, vazio... Apenas mais um dos tantos soldados do céu, sem fazer a diferença.

_A verdade. – ela respondeu. – A maior parte pelo menos. Talvez eles possam nos levar mais perto.

Voltou para a sala onde Sam e Dean pareciam não ter percebido sua ausência.

_Eu tenho procurado pela outra metade da tabua dos demônios.

_Sem nós? – Dean parecia decepcionado, embora se esforçasse para não parecer. Aquilo doeu.

_Eu tenho tentado ajudar, Dean. – retrucou, inclinando-se para frente. Na minha procura, descobri que Crowley espalhou demônios para encontrar as criptas de Lúcifer.

_Lúcifer tinha criptas? – ele perguntou, Castiel sentiu como se tivessem voltado no tempo, quando tudo o que Dean fazia era perguntar das coisas como uma criança curiosa, não era mais assim, a curiosidade tinha se transformado em uma quase desconfiança, doía em Castiel pensar nisso.

_Dúzias delas, aparentemente. – respondeu.

_Mas por que a 'guerra de armazenamento'? Digo, que diabos todos eles estão procurando?

_Seria mais útil se eles soubessem de tudo. – opinou aparecendo para Naomi mais uma vez, sabia que estava propondo aquilo apenas por não suportar esconder nada deles, principalmente de Dean.

_Não podemos confiar neles. – ela retrucou, parecendo prever o que aconteceria com Castiel se eles se aproximassem novamente, especialmente se ele se aproximasse de Dean, tinha ouvido falar da 'ligação profunda' que os dois compartilhavam, não podia deixar que ela voltasse a ser como antes.

_Mas...

_Minta, Castiel. – ela ordenou. – Diga a eles o que nós discutimos.

Poderia dizer a verdade, poderia desobedecer, mas sabia que Naomi o faria desaparecer e nunca mais poderia estar junto dos irmãos, junto de Dean. Achou melhor fazer o que ela disse, achou melhor mentir, para que não ficasse longe dele.

_Eles estão procurando por um pergaminho que permitirá a eles decifrar a outra metade da tabua de Crowley sem um profeta.

_Um anel decodificador demoníaco... Nas mãos do Crowley? Maravilha. – ironizou e Castiel baixou os olhos, não conseguia olhá-los, estavam caindo na sua mentira.

_As criptas foram... Perdidas no tempo. Só os mais próximos de Lúcifer sabiam a sua localização.

_Então como Crowley os encontrou? – Sam não parecia totalmente convencido.

_Seus demônios estão possuindo moradores locais que possam ter algum conhecimento especial.

_Isso explica o quarto maluco na casa de Ann. – disse, se referindo à maquete da cidade e aos sacos de areias suspensos em cima dela. – Mas como eles sabiam onde começar a procurar?

_Eu não sei. – respondeu. – Eu espero que o demônio de cabelo estranho na cozinha tenha mais conhecimento do que os outros que interroguei. – e levantou, indo para a cozinha.

Dean esperou que ele passasse pela porta antes de começar a falar com o irmão, precisava dizer o que pensava, e o que pensava era que aquele não era o 'Castiel', não aquele que lutara ao lado deles. Pareciam ter feito uma lavagem cerebral nele e isso assustava Dean mais que qualquer coisa.

_O cara ta um babaca. – disse.

_Ele definitivamente não é mais o mesmo. – Sam opinou, sentindo a diferença também.

_O mesmo? – Dean se virou para ele. – Ele não está bem desde que voltou do Purgatório, ainda nem sabemos como ele saiu de lá. – disse, sentindo mais uma vez que tinha falhado, que deveria ter salvado Castiel.

_Eu não sei, Dean... – e então perguntou algo que estava lhe corroendo. – Se ele está tão esquisito, por que você rezou pra ele?

Parecia ter sido pego em alguma situação constrangedora. Não queria contar, não queria conversar com Sam sobre aquilo ali, na verdade, não queria conversar sobre aquilo em lugar algum, com ninguém, exceto com Castiel.

Olhou em seu rosto, desviou os olhos, não sabia o que responder e o irmão ficava lá, encarando-lhe com aqueles olhos tão parecidos com os de John.

Que inferno! Dean não queria falar!

_Vocês sabem, eu posso ouviu vocês dois. – a voz de Castiel soou da cozinha. – Eu sou um ser celestial. – completou.

Dean e Sam olharam-se, sim ele era um ser celestial e Dean teria gargalhado se não tivesse tão desconfortável com a pergunta anterior do irmão. Será que Castiel queria saber a resposta? Ou será que ele só interrompera por não querer saber? Ou será que ele preferia falar disso depois?

Todas aquelas perguntas martelando em sua mente. Descobriu depois que Castiel já sabia a resposta. Dean tinha rezado para ele porque tinha sentido falta, porque ainda confiava, porque Castiel já era parte dele e nada poderia abalar o laço que compartilhavam.

* * *

**N/a:** Só acho que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu! Sim eu estou louca e revendo esse episódio milhares de vezes seguidas, sinto como se eu pudesse escrever milhões de fic's só com algumas falas dele *O*


End file.
